Rennsport Redefined
Rennsport Redefined - Return to Form|In-game description.}} Rennsport Redefined was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave players a chance to win the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017), after was updated. Rennsport Redefined started May 30, 2017 and had an 6-day time limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM May 30th 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM June 6th 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) has been added to Porsche Performance Showdown series in the Legend group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Rennsport Redefined special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Rennsport Redefined Stage 01 (Trial Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Trial Day) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Rennsport Redefined Stage 01. Stage 02 (Return to Form) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Return to Form) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Rennsport Redefined Stage 02. Stage 03 (LM GTE-Pro Race) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''LM GTE-Pro Race) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Rennsport Redefined Stage 03. Stage 04 (Focussed Testing) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Focussed Testing) are rewarded with 50,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Rennsport Redefined Stage 04. Stage 05 (Photo Shoot) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Photo Shoot) are rewarded with 20 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) on Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Rennsport Redefined Stage 05. Stage 06 (Showdown) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Showdown) are rewarded with 80,000, 30 and PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017). Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Rennsport Redefined Stage 06. Completion Rewards Footnotes